Living arrangements
by JC HOYT
Summary: could Woody and Jordan be moving in together?


Woody and Jordan were dating, and everything was going really great. They were both so happy. They were spending every night together whether they slept at his place or hers. It had grown into a serious relationship without Jordan even realizing it because she was so comfortable with Woody. He wasn't just her boyfriend; he was her best friend so the transition from just friends to couple was hardly a transition at all.  
  
Woody thought that she had gotten over all her intimacy issues since they had been together. She hadn't freaked out at all or purposely cause any problems between them so it was looking good.  
  
One night they were having dinner and he said, "So my lease is going to be up next month"  
  
"Oh yeah? You gonna get a bigger place?" she asked casually.  
  
"Well I'd like to, but I was thinking maybe we would get a bigger place"  
  
"We? Together? You think we should live together?" she asked somewhat tentatively.  
  
"Jordan, we do live together. We haven't spent a single night apart since we've been together"  
  
"Yeah, but we know we could if we wanted to"  
  
"If we wanted to? Why would we want to?" We haven't wanted to yet"  
  
"I don't know Woody, what if we have a fight? What if we break up?"  
  
"We don't ever fight, not really anyway, just silly arguments about stupid stuff"  
  
"We haven't been together very long, this is a big step"  
  
"That you're not ready for, its okay, I understand, I just thought that maybe you were ready for this but it's okay really, no big deal"  
  
"Woody, I love being with you and its not like I want to be with anyone else but."  
  
"Jordan, its okay I promise, I shouldn't have rushed you. Its not like we have a timeline to follow, we never have to do anything you're not ready for"  
  
"Promise? You're not going to get weird and start telling me you're busy with work and start staying at your place every night are you?"  
  
"Then I would be punishing myself, I couldn't stand not being with you"  
  
She still felt bad and thought about it nonstop for the next few days. Everyone noticed that she was a little distracted.  
  
"What's up love?" Nigel asked poking his head into her office with Lily. "You've had your head in the clouds for days now, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"  
  
"Not trouble in paradise I hope" Lily said.  
  
"Hey Nige, Hi Lily" she half smiled.  
  
"Come on Jordan, what's going on? You can talk to us, we're your friends"  
  
"Woody asked me to live with him" she said unexcitedly.  
  
"He did! That's great Jordan!" Lily said happily in her ever-cheery tone.  
  
"Lily, judging by her utter lack of excitement, one might deduce that her answer wasn't yes"  
  
"Great inference Sherlock, how ever do you do it?" Jordan mocked.  
  
"You said No?" Jordan asked seriously, sitting down.  
  
"I've never lived with anyone, I mean me and Woody are together all the time and it's great but actually living together is different, it's.. "Committed" Nigel finished her sentence.  
  
"Committed? I'm committed to Woody, It's not like I'm seeing anyone else on the side"  
  
"Then you're dating him exclusively, but that doesn't make it a committed relationship"  
  
"What? Are you kidding me? What are all these rules? Is there a freakin' dating handbook that I forgot to read or something?"  
  
"Jordan, it doesn't have to be this complicated, just do what your heart tells you. If you listen to your head it will just cloud your judgment with doubts. This is Woody we're talking about here, you don't have to doubt him, he's your guy, the guy for you" Lily encouraged.  
  
Jordan smiled at that thought; like it was the first time it had ever occurred to her.  
  
"You're right Lily, what the hell am I so afraid of? It's Woody; I fell in love with my best friend. I've been looking at this like we haven't been together for very long but that's not really true, maybe we haven't been a couple for that long but we've been together for 2 years, this isn't new to me.Thanks guys"  
  
"So are you gonna do it then?" Nigel asked  
  
"Yeah Nige, I think so"  
  
"Our little Jordan is growing up Lily" he mused.  
  
She went to the precinct to see Woody. "Hey!" he flashed one of those classic ear to ear, I'm so in love with Jordan grins. Those kinds of smiles from him always made her melt. "God, I've turned into such a girl!" she thought to herself.  
  
"We're we supposed to have lunch today? I didn't think we.." She cut him off by kissing him.  
  
" I want to live with you Woody, I want to be with you all the time"  
  
"Jordan, are you sure? I told you we don't have to do this yet"  
  
"I am sure Woody, I love you so much, and I'm ready"  
  
He smiled happily. "I love you too Jordan, you make me so happy, you never stop surprising me"  
  
They ended up buying a townhouse together, naturally Jordan just had to show him how sure she was and go farther than she had to. They had a little housewarming party, Macy, Lily, Nigel, Bug and Peter all came as well as Max. They watched as Woody and Jordan were hugging and gazing lovingly at each other in their new house. Macy chuckled "Jordan living with Woody, who would have ever thought?" Max smiled tenderly at his daughter and Woody so in love. "I would have thought" he grinned. 


End file.
